Umbreon problems
by Heart-The-Umbreon
Summary: About a male Jolteon named: Sparky. Theres a female Glaceon named: Glace. And a female Umbreon named: Heart. OF COURSE, Glace turns genders - but she dated Sparky before she changed and fell inlove with someone she never thought she'd ever love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is called 'All American girl!' by author: Heart-The-Umbreon. ^^ Enjoy please. OH and ideas don't belong to me; they belong to everyone out there who makes stories on Fanficition. Rated k for language a little – oh and kissing – Oh and gay in this story too.**

" **Hmm…? Mother? " Said Heart, approaching an older looking Umbreon, " Yes? " Said Mother, looking at her sweet angel. " … *Smiles* … Well Can I go and met Flare today … PLEASE! " Cried Heart, worried that her mother will say no. " Okay, since you've been such a good girl today my sweet darling angel. " Smiled Mother, giggling away at her sweet angel of the day she was born everything was perfect until Heart's father walked out it was a sad site he went with another Umbreon who ended up killing him in front of Heart's mother's eyes it made Heart sad when her mom told her about her real father – 'cause her mother is with another Umbreon – Her stepfather, Dark. **

When Flare meets Heart

" FLARE! " Yelled someone, the Flareon's ears go up and her eyes widen, " Wha…? " She doesn't have time to finish her sentence. " AHHHHHHHHH! " She creams, the person laughs playful Flare hiss's a disturbing and nasty hiss. " WHAT WAS THAT FOR? " She yelled, " Well … I was bored silly Flarey! " Smiled the person, " That wasn't funny HEART! " Said someone, sad. " I'm sorry just … *sigh* I'm sorry for my rudeness Flare and Sparky. " Said Heart, - Sparky is a Male Jolteon with no manners just plain stupidness! " … That's all right … " Said Flare, Sparky smirks. " Heart date me please, " Said Sparky. " No. " Said Heart, then ads, " Why would I betray Glace? " Said Heart, " 'Cause you like me. " He said, Heart sighs and ended up scratching his left eye blood poured from it. LOL that's what you get Sparky!

When Heart arrived at Glace's – A female Glaceon

Heart knocked on the door quiet sadly about what happened between her and Sparky – They we're besties – now not. " … *Hmm & Answers the door* OH! Hello Heart, what brings you here? " Said Glace's mother, " Well Glace's mother, Espi. I'm looking for Glace. " Said Heart, " Oh, okay … *Looks at the stairs & yells* GLACE! HEART'S HERE TO SEE YOU! " Yelled Glace's mother, " GO AWAY! I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED ABOUT YOU AND SPARKY! " Yelled Glace, then Heart heard crying she sighs, " … IT'S NOT TRUE! SPARKY WAS AN IDIOT AND I KNOW YOU LOVE HIM I DON'T! " Yelled Heart then sees a Glaceon's ear at the top of the stairs – Yes Glace has an invisible move – Glace appears in front of Heart crying her heart out in front of her best friend.

2 hours passed – Sparky, Glace and Heart sit down together at Glace's

" SPARKY! Don't you even love me? " Said Glace, " OF course I do babe, I've always have and always will. " Said Sparky, smiling firmly. " Funny way of you showing it, Sparky. " Said Glace, crying into Heart's chest, " Glace, calm please. Crying isn't going to solve anything at this rate we're going to fail. " Said Heart, Glace looks at heart. " Really? " Said Glace. " Yes. " Said Heart, " … Thank you Heart … I realize now … *Looks at Sparky* … I'm breaking up with u Sparky. Sorry but my heart desires more, " Said Glace, " LIKE WHAT? " Said Sparky, " Well … not you. " Said Glace, then looks at Heart. " I … I love Heart … " Said Glace, Heart's eyes widen. " Wha…? " Said Heart, Glace kiss's Heart and smiles after. " You enjoy that? " Said Glace, Heart blushes madly. " Y – Yeah … that was sweet Glace … " Said Heart, then Glace kiss's her again Heart moan's, but then Sparky hiss's. " GRR! " Said Sparky, he leaves Heart and Glace to show love – and such.

2 years passed.

" GLACE! " Yelled Heart, there adopted children yawn. " Mommy daddy? " Said 4 Eevee's, oh and Glace changed gender just to have 1 child what is his and Heart's blood." … Mommy? " Said their real blood, Alice. " Yes sweetie? " Said Heart, padding over. " Well … Daddy's upstairs storing my laptop … can we please go school? " Said Alice, " Sure … wait for daddy at the end of the day please, sweetie. " Smiled Heart, " I will mommy! Thank you, " Smiled Alice, Heart drops her kids of at School and comes home to the smiling Glace. " Hey babe, " Smiled Glace. " GLACE! " Smiled Sparky, appearing and gasps. " YOU'RE MALE? " Said Sparky, " Yes, Sparky he's male and he's all my man! " Smirked Heart, she got Glace after all these years. " GRR! " Yelled Sparky, he storms off.

The end of the day for there children

" Mommy? " Said someone, Heart looks and sees Dark. " Yes? " Said Heart, " Can we have a baby brother or baby sister? " Said Dark, " Dark, Alice, Mark, Ethan and Kate. You five Eevee's are special, I do not want to be in labour! " Smirked Heart, giggling after their kits laugh. " Yeah, we understand. " Said everyone, when night came – Alice looked at her mom when her mother was tucking her in her new born baby bed. " Mommy? " Said Alice, Heart looks at her daughter. " Yes? " Said Heart, " … *Smiles* I'm happy, that I have a mommy like you, someday … I'll make you a grandma! " Smiled Alice, Heart giggles, " I know, now get some sleep you have school tomorrow. " Smiled Heart, when she shut the door she smiled and said, " 1 day Alice … 1 day. "

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

I am doing no more chapters for Pokemon stories anymore! I've finished them all ... so yeah ... and now I'm forcusing on Breezepelt and Hollyleaf and other cats.


End file.
